when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Drago
"Weighting in around 261 pounds or 118 kilograms and reaching up to 6 feet and 6 inches tall, Ivan freaking Drago must've tried to break me like what he tried to beat the heck out of good old Rocky before losing to him to end the 31 KO victory streak with a loss by KO from him in his 32nd match. While he's also an Olympic boxing gold medalist and having an undefeated 100 KO victory streak in amateur boxing as that champ, he's got his own wife, a double gold medalist in swimming named Ludmilla Vobet. Now he's going to break everything in sight with one single, powerful punch, like for example: breaking a brick wall in one single punch too. Why? Because he's serving for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. Do you wanna forget about Viktor Drago himself? Well, Balboa's former rival must've done it all to serve for the USRAC Army to destroy both the Grand Alliance and the Global Liberation Union. Pretty damn straight, huh?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fighting Tennelli Ivan Drago (Russian: Иван Драго, born November 3rd, 1961) is a Russian former professional boxer, Olympian, an Infantry Captain for the Soviet Army, and was the main antagonist in Rocky IV and a secondary antagonist in Creed II. Drago was an amateur boxer and Olympic gold medallist from the Soviet Union, armed with a punch over 2,000 psi (138 bar). As seen in the events from Rocky Legends, Drago was first scouted by Nicolai Koloff in Russia, Koloff was tasked with finding a fighter that could be built and sent to the United States in order to become champion. At the time, the Soviet Union and the United States were at war with each other and the Soviet Union wanted to prove their superiority. In 1985 (Rocky IV), Drago would fight one of America's greatest fighters Apollo Creed in an exhibition match, destroying him with ease and knocking him out in the second round, resulting in the death of Creed. Creed's close friend Rocky Balboa took it upon himself to avenge Creed and agreed to a fight against Drago in Russia, Drago lost the fight, making it his first and only loss ever. Drago was shamed by the USSR and exiled from Russia, forcing him to move to Ukraine. He was divorced by his wife Ludmilla Vobet and was forced to raise his son, Viktor, on his own. Drago trained his son ruthlessly for the next 20 years, attempting to make him a better boxer than he was. In 2018 (Creed II), Drago issued a challenge to newly-crowned heavyweight champion Adonis Creed, son of Apollo Creed on the behalf of his son, hoping to avenge his loss to Balboa all those years ago. Drago's son Viktor pummelled Creed in their first encounter but lost to Creed via disqualification because he punched Creed when he was down. Viktor had a rematch with Adonis in Russia, the fight was a war with both men destroying each other. In the final round, Viktor was very fatigued and had nothing left, he was unable to defend himself, causing Drago to throw the towel in for his son. Drago hugged his son, telling him he is proud of him. Drago is now focusing on developing a deeper bond with his son, training side-by-side with him. The Soviet Union was extremely arrogant in Drago's abilities; however, Drago never bragged about it. His wife, Ludmilla Drago, spoke for him at press conferences, with Drago simply staring at the press without saying anything. He was given several nicknames, such as the "Siberian Bull," the "Siberian Express," and even "Death from Above," referring to Drago's height and Apollo's death at the hands of Drago. After the fall of Soviet Union, he had a son, Viktor Drago who succeeded him in his boxing career. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he became a comrade to the Motovov family, and he told his son Viktor to end his boxing career and begin serving for the USRAC Army, and after being tired of boxing, he decided that he would either become a kickboxer, a mixed martial aritst or a pro wrestler after World War III is over. Being the founder, owner and promoter of Soviet Championship Wrestling, he even invented Soviet wrestling, thanks to his son who got inspired from a boxing match between him and Adonis. When he first appeared in this story, he was sleeping on a sleeping bag while he's inside a tent, cuddling a teddy bear that wears boxing trunks that are similar to those that Rocky wore in his fight against Balboa, which are US flag-printed boxing shorts. Inside his dream, the first SovietMania is being held in the Vladimir Lenin Memorial Coliseum in Beleninsk on a Sunday evening during summer, where he is a color commentator with Soviet News Association journalist Andriyan Averyanov, who serves as its play-by-play announcer and also, a public address announcer, along with ring announcer, color commentator and heel sympathizer (and also SNA journalist) Elena Vasilieva (who is wearing a Russian women's full dress uniform), along with the other color commentators (SCW talk show host Viktor Marinov, analyst Roman Mikhailov, sideline reporter Edvard Romanov, studio host Artur Bakunin, rules analyst Gabriel Aleshin, wrestling newscaster Vladimir Kutuzov, shoutcaster Marina Yakimova and Russian interpreter Fyodor Zhukov), just because he's a studio host also, yet Jim Ross was their guest commentator at that time. In SovietMania's main event, Adonis Creed refereed the bout between Arnold Perlstein (as Captain Rock Man) and Ralphie Tennelli (as Weatherman), and at the same time (and while Captain Rock Man has no partners to tag in despite being coached, trained and managed by Fiona Frizzle), he was tagged by Boy H2O (simply Carlos Ramon), the Tectonic Duo (simply Dorothy Ann Rourke and Wanda Li), the Scarlat Scorch (simply Keesha Franklin) and Mighty Inferno (simply Jyoti Kaur), and they're all coached, trained and managed by Tim Jamal (only in his normal form). It ended in the last minute of the twelfth and final round when Captain Rock Man and had nothing left, and because of this, he was unable to defend himself before Weatherman and all of his sidekicks could fuse with all of their superpowers, causing Ms. Frizzle to throw the towel in for Arnold. When Carlos, D.A., Jyoti, Keesha and Wanda got their title as new World Circuit champions, as declared by Creed, presented by Vasilieva at the same time, Biff Slamkovich soon gave the championship belt to them on behalf during his speech (and with other grand prizes such as a tax-free cash prize of ₽2,000,000, a blue ribbon, a boquet of flowers, a brand new car, a brand new house and lot, an entertainment package, a tour for two, a prized toy, game and book of choice, a snack of choice, a SCW gift bag and a privilege to rescue the Ambassador of the Republic of the Philippines to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Marcela Aguilera, from being imprisoned by Rubyist terrorists and have Boris Motovov to marry her), while Frizzle hugged Arnold, telling him he is proud of him. According to Vasilieva's post-fight interview with Arnold, he's now focusing on developing a deeper bond with his teacher, training side-by-side with her. After the dream, he gets awoken by a USRAC conscript named Richard Kurbanov and told him to be deployed in the Second Beacon War. Even though he hates the US even more than what he did in Rocky IV, he instead became friends with Rocky Balboa himself, and hoping that he would make sure that hatred between the US and Russia would soon be forgotten. He wouldn't just wield boxing gloves (just as he used them in Rocky IV during both matches), but he would also wield the following weapons: a pair of MMA gloves, a pair of Exeron gloves, a folding chair, a shinai, a few of tables, a few of light tubes, a few of thumbtacks, a ladder, a few of glass panes, a kenzan, a few of plywoods, a staple gun, a fire extinguisher, a pipe, a few of concret masonry units, a razor wire, brass knuckles, a waste container, a sheet pan, a PPSh-41, an MP-412 REX, a Tokarev pistol, an MP-443 Grach, a Stechkin automatic pistol, an RG-6 grenade launcher, a GM-94, an RPG-7, an NRS-2, a PP-19 Bizon, an SR-2 Veresk, two PP-90s, a Combat PPSh-41, an RMB-93, a Saiga-12, a Mosin-Nagant, an SKS and a riot baton. History Balboa vs. Drago (boxing) "I must break you." --Ivan Drago to Rocky Balboa, Rocky IV Perlstein vs. Tennelli (Soviet wrestling) Weatherman's Victory "(Andriyan Averyanov: He's done it! He's finally done it! It's official, and against all odds, the unbeatable, undefeatable, but really, really changeable Captain Rock Man himself has finally got his first, ultimate and possibly only defeat! Now we have a winner, comrades! He's also our new champion! Ralphie's now the new World Circuit Champion in SCW, ending Captain Rock Man's reign of terror once and for all! He's done it! Woohoo! Fianlly! His sidekicks have done it too! After all these ages, millennia, centuries, decades, years, months and days of this endless rock cycle which will make Captain Rock Man eternal, a big success has finally come to Tennelli! It's pandemonium! People have been going crazy since this moment has shown how Frizzle threw the towel in for Perlstein! For the first time, we're seeing the greatest craziness in all over the history of pro wrestling, and Bože moj, Lenin would be so proud if only he could see us now! I think I'm gonna shed my tears of joy and burst them out of my face. They grew up so fast.") Da. If she surrenders, she surrenders. Now it's a whole new world, comrade. It's a whole new world." --Andriyan Averyanov calling out Weatherman's victory over Captain Rock Man in a wrestling match while Drago agrees about it, The Fighting Tennelli Category:Characters Category:Russians Category:Soviet Characters Category:Boxers Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Males Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Silbervia Conference Guests